


Earth-8

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-8 counterparts of Leonard Snart and Sara Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard Snart and Sara Lance were deeply in love. That is until Sara was killed by the particle accelerator explosion. Leonard was distraught. He had just proposed to her that very night and now he had lost the most important person in his life. The people she knew mourned as well, her parents, her friends, her fellow officers of whom she was named Captain, even their pet canary, Laurel, was upset at the loss having passed away shortly after. That little bird had become a symbol of their love after he bought it for her for their first anniversary.

 

He had been studying ancient legends of a mystical pool of water that could bring back the dead alongside a coworker by the name of Nate Heywood. He hadn’t believed it to be true but if there was any chance it could bring her back he’d take it.

 

He placed her in cryogenic storage so that she wouldn’t decompose any further, not knowing whether or not it would be fixed by the so-called Lazarus Pit. He ventured to the farthest reaches of the Earth until he reached Nanda Parbat. He was not welcome there.

 

Ra’s al-Ghul had been displeased to find the intruder but took pity on him when he told his tale. He told Leonard that if he joined his League of Assassins he would spare his life. From that point on, he would be known as Ta-er al-Usfar, the Canary.

 

Ra’s al-Ghul was pleased with his newest assassin, not knowing that Leonard was plotting behind his back until it was too late. With Nyssa al-Ghul’s help, Leonard killed Ra’s and was able to use the Lazarus Pit in peace. What happened after was not what he had expected.

 

Sara was indeed resurrected but as she was the pit froze over and Sara emerged with powers of ice and snow and an overwhelming bloodlust. She attacked the assassins and Leonard before fleeing from the cavern. Ta-er al-Usfar gave chase only to watch helplessly as she flung herself over a cliff into the waters below.

 

He brought her back only to lose her again. This time there was no body with which he could bring her back. So he returned home to Central City as he saw no other options for his life. He took his pain out on the criminals of Central, roaming the streets at night as a vigilante. He would do this every night, all night, not wanting to go to sleep in the cold, lonely bed he once shared with Sara.

 

It wasn’t long after he heard rumors of a new meta with the same powers he had seen her to possess. Could it be? Could his beloved Sara have come back to him? He had to find out for sure.

 

He snuck into the precinct where she used to work to find details about this meta, this Captain Cold as they had dubbed her. Apparently, they had named her that because they knew it was her. They had known it was their former Captain and withheld that information from public knowledge. According to their records she had used her new powers to kill a Harrison Wells at STAR Labs, the man responsible for the explosion that killed her in the first place.

 

Nyssa had warned him of this. The bloodlust would make her go after the one who caused her death and after she would be free of it. He was thrilled by the news. She had killed the one responsible and would be fine now. All he had to do was find her.

 

Meanwhile, Sara was hiding out in a seedy bar known as Saints and Sinners. What had she done? She just killed a man. Why had she done that? And her powers? What had happened to her? How could she turn back the clock and take it all back?

 

That was when she was approached by a man by the name of Mick Rory.

 

“Hey, blondie. What’s a nice-looking girl like yourself doing in a dump like this?” he asked her.

“Buzz off. I’m not in the mood.”

“Just being friendly. You look tense. I know a great way we can both relax,” he said reaching his hand to hers.

 

She then grabbed his wrist with her frosty grip.

 

“I. Said. Buzz. Off,” she growled releasing his arm.

“So you’re into ice huh. Quite the coincidence. I just so happen to be a firebug myself. Mick Rory. Nice to meet you,” he said holding out his hand.

“Sara. Now buzz off.”

“What’s got you in such a bad mood?”

“I killed someone.”

“So? I’ve killed lots of people. Heck I even killed my own parents. On accident of course but still.”

“Well I don’t kill people. I’m a cop. Or I was a cop. How did my life get so messed up?”

“Sara!” Leonard shouted as he entered the building and laid eyes on her.

 

He ran up and gave her a big hug.

 

“Sara, thank God I found you!” he told her before noticing Mick, “Who’s this big lug?”

“Name’s Mick. Who the hell are you?”

“I’m her fiancé,” he said glaring at the other man.

“Come on, Sara, we should go,” Leonard said as he pulled her away.

 

That was when she remembered everything.

 

“Wait a minute. You. You did this to me. You brought me back. You made me into this… this monster!” she shouted pulling herself away from him.

“Sara, you don’t understand. I thought I lost you forever. I had to bring you back! I couldn’t bear to be without you!” he pleaded.

“You turned into a killer and you made me one too! I used to be a cop and a damn good one at that. Now I’m a wanted murderer and a meta freak with ice powers! You’ve ruined my life! I thought you loved me!”

“I do love you! That’s why I did all this!”

“If this is how you show love then I want nothing to do with you ever again!” she yelled at him as she tried to storm off.

“Please, Sara would you just listen to me?!” Leonard cried out as he grabbed her arm.

“The lady said leave her alone!” Mick told him while aiming his heat gun at him.

“Maybe you haven’t heard of me. People call me Heat Wave. So, unless you want to get burned I suggest you buzz off pal.”

“She’s my fiancée. I’m not leaving.”

“Yes you are,” she declared while grabbing his arm.

“Ah! Sara, what are you doing?” Leonard cried out in pain as she used her powers on him.

“Taking back my life. I won’t let you ruin it anymore!” she yelled as she froze his arm and smashed it to pieces.

 

He collapsed to his knees in pain and watched as Sara left with her new friend, her new partner in crime. He didn’t care how long it would take, he would win her back one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave COMMENTS NOT KUDOS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter added per the request of someone who used the guest username of unicornsarereal.

It had been several months since their falling out and he had since obtained a prosthetic arm to replace the one she froze. It was winter now and her birthday had come and gone. He wondered if she had even celebrated it this year. Wondered if maybe she had thought of him as much as he had of her.

 

Meanwhile, she had become bed buddies with her new partner in crime, not out of any romantic feelings toward him but rather she found it to be the best way to relieve the tension she’d been feeling since her resurrection. She hadn’t felt like herself since she came back and especially not since she became Captain Cold.

 

She’s just been angry. Angry at her situation. Angry at what she’d become. Angry at Leonard for making her this way. Angry at the world in general. UGH!!! How could things have come to this? How could her life have become so screwed up? And more importantly, what could she do to fix everything?

 

Then she found the answer she was looking for. Caitlin Snow, aka Killer Frost, a woman who like her had gained ice based powers and whose life was ruined by them. But if she could turn her life around then so could she. All she had to do was pay the scientist a little visit.

 

Unfortunately when she did, Leonard was already there. Waiting.

 

“I knew you’d come here eventually,” he said as he stood in her path.

“You stalking me now?” she retorted.

“I want you to come home, Sara, please.”

“We have no home together. You destroyed it like you destroyed me,” she snarled.

“I brought you back to life! What would you have done if it was you who lost me or if you’d lost your sister, your father, or anyone else you loved? What would you have done?!” he yelled.

“Get out of my way,” she snarled as she made her hand start to emit frost.

“No,” he said firmly.

“Then this is going to be very painful. For you!” she shouted blasting at him with her ice.

 

He dodged and did so again when she tried once more to freeze him. She then charged at him and tried to hit him again and again, missing each time because of his League training. He then grabbed her by her wrists and spun her so her back was against his chest and he was holding her tight in his arms.

 

“What would you have done?” he whispered softly into her ear on the verge of tears.

 

She elbowed him hard and freed herself before throwing him to the ground. She then created a long spike of ice from her forearm as she stood above him.

 

“Sorry it had to come to this Len,” she told him angrily as she tried to drive the spike into his head only for him to roll out of the way and pull out his sword.

“It didn’t have to,” he told her as she charged at him initiating a duel between the former lovers.

 

She tried again and again to slice at him, to run him through only for her ice to blocked each time by his blade. He didn’t dare attack offensively for he still loved her and was certain that there was a part of her that still loved him too so he defended himself the best he could. Suddenly their blades of ice and steel were locked together allowing them to look each other dead in the eye.

 

“What would you have done?” he asked once more, hoping that by making her consider a reversal of roles would allow her to see his perspective on their situation.

 

Instead she pressed her ice harder against his sword until it shattered. The force he had used with his blade sent it swinging at her just narrowly missing her head and instead slicing through a few stray hairs. She fired at him yet again, him dodging once more. She didn’t care how many times he dodged sooner or later she would get revenge against him for turning her into this cold-hearted monster.

 

She kept blasting at him with everything she had. He had never seen her like that. Never seen that level of fury from her before. She had always been a gentle soul. A loving, kind, caring person whom he had never felt anything but love for in all the time they’d known each other. And now here she was trying to kill him. He dodged every blast as she inched closer and closer to him, somehow losing his blade in the chaos.

 

That was unfortunate for him. He could have used it to block the new ice spike she had formed and pierced him with. He fell onto his back and slowly began to pull something out of his League uniform pocket. It was a diamond ring. _Her_ diamond ring. The very one he had proposed with. He handed it to her as she stood before him

 

“What would you have done?” he asked weakly as he took his last breath.

“No,” she breathed as tears formed in her eyes as she remembered all the times they spent together.

 

All the laughs they shared. All the fights they’d had. All the times he had taken care of her when she was sick or how he used to sing her to sleep during those nights when she couldn’t sleep. How he’d hold her in his arms when she’d have a nightmare even when she was thrashing and would wake to find she had bruised and clawed him sufficiently in her sleep. And now she had killed him. She had killed this man she had loved and who loved her back more than anything. What had she done?

 

“No, no, no. No, no, no, no. Len. Leonard wake up. Please. Look at me. Wake up! Wake up, please, wake up!” she sobbed as she shook him hoping that maybe this wasn’t real.

 

That maybe he was still alive and with her. And oh God did she want to take it all back. She sat there in the snow holding her dead love in her arms begging God to turn back the clock.

 

“I would have saved you,” she whispered through her tears to the dead man who was once known as Leonard Snart.

“I would have brought you back to me. I would have brought you back. I loved you, Leonard. I loved you,” she whispered before placing one last kiss upon his now cold lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave COMMENTS NOT KUDOS!!!


End file.
